Changes
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Derek Morgan has become the new unit chief. Hotch has taken a leave of absence which leads to his resignation after the events with Mr. Scratch in season 10 or his arrest in season 11. There is also a woman in Derek's life ..
1. Chapter 1

Changes But Yet The Same:

Authors Note: This is after the events of the season 11 finale or maybe even following what Mr. Scratch did to Hotch if people want some sort of time line. Also Tia Jennings grew up across the street from Derek in Chicago. She was his friend growing up and then his first girlfriend for a while. Her mother moved her away due to issues with her father. Tia is a detective with Special Victims in the DC area and works with JJ's husband Will LA Montagne. They reconnected just before Derek was promoted to Unit Chief and they live two houses down from each other near one property that Derek decided to keep for himself and not try and flip because he felt it was time for a house of his own.

Two months before:

"Derek has been in there with Chief Cruz for over an hour and Hotch isn't here yet. I do not like change." Garcia said.

"Hotch is likely taking some time off since the events with the jail break and his arrest. Morgan knows the job." Reid told her.

"Well I know that, you're right sweet genius. I should get ready to present the case anyway. Thank you." She patted Reid's shoulder.

"Yes we can brief Morgan on the plane if we have to."

"That might be a plan, I'll be in the room if you want to get everyone to come in."

"Good."

Then Chief Cruz's door opened and Morgan stepped out. "Let's get started everybody." "What do we have Garcia?"

He walked down the hall ahead of them.

"I'm just collecting the troops and we'll get started."  
"Good I need a coffee anyway."

"Okay then we'll start."

"All right." Derek poured his usual coffee with a little hazelnut syrup and then exhaled. Was he really ready for this and would the team have his back. He swallowed some of his drink and then just got ready to do this.

"Before we get started, I have something to tell everybody. I am the new Unit Chief. Hotch wants an indefinite leave of absence. He could be back at some point or not. I just got promoted an hour ago." "Now let's get rolling please Penelope."

"All right and congratulations." So here's what we've got. "

Derek listened to the details with the others and gave a few ideas. Someone had killed a 7 year old little girl outside of Ohio and she was later found in the basement of her family home. She had been in a few little girls beauty pageants so there could be a motive there. They knew the town would be terrified and so would the family.

"Wheels up in 30." "Garcia I need a moment." The team headed to the jet when he said it.

"You're still my best friend even if you are the boss." She whispered.

"I know I was just going to say that I might have to be a little more professional. They are going to be watching me for a while."

"I know but we're still us okay?" She asked hugging him.

"Yes we are." He smiled

"Thank you."

"Good."

"I've got my first case to run."

"Yes you do, you're going to be great."

"We'll see." He got his coffee and his go bag and got ready to head to the jet.

"Yes you will hot stuff."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Now be safe crime fighter."

"I will."

On the jet a few minutes later:

Derek walked on and everybody was looking at him. "It's still me."

"That's just a dressier shirt than you usually wear to the office."

"Well sometimes I just find things in my closet that I haven't worn in a while and change it up. "

Four very long days later: Derek had gone to the back of the jet as he usually did when a case was finished. He sat down in his seat with a quiet exhale.

"Do you need a drink, I have some Scotch in my office?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe might help with the butterflies in my stomach."

"It could come on."

"All right." Derek walked off the plane with Rossi beside him.

A few minutes later after Derek had put his go bag in his freshly painted office he went down the hall to Dave's.

When Derek walked in, Dave was pouring Scotch into two tumblers. He added one ice cube to the one for Morgan but not his own.

Derek sat down in the chair opposite Dave's slowly. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome Derek."

Dave swallowed some of his drink slowly. Derek had taken a swallow and then put his down on the corner of the desk.

"I forgot." Dave said pulling a gift bag out. "This is for your office."

"Wow that's some serious top shelf gin and even fancy glasses too."

"I know you're a gentleman Jack man but there are a lot of guys who form an opinion of a man by what he keeps for meetings."

"Oh I see and those are going to be a part of my world now. Thanks."

"Yes they will. Always offer a drink and master the slow sip."

"That's good advice." Derek nodded.

"If you have any questions please come to me and ask."

"I will right now I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"I know it's a lot to get used to."

"Yeah but all I can do is one day at a time."

"You're right."

There was a soft tap on the door frame and Derek saw Penelope standing there. "Hey."

"Hey you I was thinking about a night of coconut ice cream and silly movies?"

"I'd like to Baby girl but I'm thinking my pillow needs some time, can I get a raincheck?"

"Um yeah sure thing honey. I guess it was a big case for you. If you change your mind, just call okay?"

"I will sweetness thank you." He kissed her cheek though.

"Good feel better my dark chocolate hunk."

"I will just need some sleep."

"Okay." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. "That's my girl." There was a softer smile on his face than his usual sometimes flirty one with her.

"See you soon angelfish."

"You know it."

Derek went and got his go bag and headed home then.

Later at Derek's house: He opened the door and found his cat Ice waiting for him near the corner table. He dropped his keys and phone on it and then picked her up gently. She had gotten that name at the shelter and he had kept it since she was all white with one black spot on her right front paw. She had been through three homes in her first year of life and Derek had said that his would be her forever one.

He fed his cat some kitty crunchies and then changed her litter box and water bowl. He rubbed her ears gently. "I've had a long few days sweet kitty but I'm home now."

Derek walked to his living room couch and decided to stretch out for a while. He wasn't sure he was ready for his bed yet. He found a pillow and put it behind his head while he stretched out. Then his eyes closed.

"My sleepy Honey bear." Tia found a blanket with little Batman emblems on it and put it over Derek quietly.

"Hey Tiger." he whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you honey."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Well then let me see how I can help that." She kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen coming back with a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich and a glass of milk for him. "I think this will help you feel warm and fuzzy."

"How the heck did you remember these sandwiches?"

"Because I've had them once in a while when I feel stressed. They remind me of home." She smiled.

"All right fair enough, thank you Tia."

"You're welcome after you eat I'll give you a nice shoulder rub."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days before:

"Has anyone noticed that Morgan might not be his usual self?" Rossi commented before the team headed into the room to start the usual case.

"He might have a cold but he's being stubborn." Reid said.

"Well then we keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't push too hard." JJ said.

Then everyone headed toward the area where they got briefed on cases.

In the conference room: Derek blew his nose into a tissue and then tossed it into one of the trash cans in there. He washed his hands at the sink for a moment that was also in the room.

Garcia said "Hey angel are you feeling ok?"

"Just a sniffle baby girl. I'm fine." His voice was a little congested sounding.

"Well if you need any TLC you know where to find me."

"I do and Tia has a bunch of stuff in my go bag too."

"She's good for you, you know that right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I do." Then the team came in and the case was started.

They went through the usual facts on the case and decided to leave in 30 minutes as was usual. Garcia went back to her lair after a hug for Derek and her usual be safe crime fighters to the others on the team.

She got her babies ready to go and then poured a mug of her chai tea. She knew the team would be on the jet so she decided to call Tia.

"Hey girl."

"Hey super detective. I was wondering if you noticed that Derek might not be running on all cylinders."

"Yes I did and he said he would take some Echinacea."

"All right then. He's had a lot of pressure the past few months."

"I know and it explains why his immune system might be weak."

"The team will keep an eye on him. That's what they do."

"I know he's in good hands."

"So would you want to grab dinner tonight? I can probably get out early."

"Call me when you're done and we'll pick a place."

"Good I'd like that a lot."

A little while later: Garcia was in work mode and her phone rang. "Go ahead caller you're on the air though your voice sounds a little sultry."

"Garcia I need you to find any connection between our victims if there is one that we're not seeing."

"All right. Well they all liked the same purple nail polish so maybe they used the same place to get their nails done."

"Thank you sweetness that's a start."

"You're welcome and you might want to drink some orange juice sugar."

"I will, let me know if you find anything else."

"I'll call when I do hot stuff." Then she hung up and went back to searching for more information.

Derek hung up the phone and got some of the Echinacea tablets and swallowed two with some juice. Then he said "Rossi and Lewis you go to the first crime scene. JJ and Reid you take the ME's office and I am going to set up what we have here so far."  
They nodded and did what he said as he started setting up their board and unpacking files and their copy of the state map for them to hang up and mark. Three women who were all different physically and economically and yet they had all been hurt and killed around the same mall area near a tavern. He stood there thinking. It seemed like this unsub wanted women who for some reason couldn't or wouldn't fight him back. Power made him get off.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours earlier:

The team boarded the plane to go home after a long week. Derek Morgan the BAU unit chief swayed for a moment on his feet. Someone said "Whoa Morgan are you ok?" He replied "Just got a little lightheaded I'm fine."

Spencer Reid had grabbed his arm. "You have a fever so clearly you are not fine. Your body is fighting some sort of infection. I can feel the heat through your shirt sleeve right now." ´"You are also wincing when you move so something is clearly making your body hurt."

"Body aches." Derek said softly.

"Let me sleep pretty boy and I'll be good as new when we land." Derek shrugged and felt his muscles ache when he did that. That wasn't a great idea. He went back to his seat in the back of the plane and slowly sat down. Then he heard footsteps approaching him from the front of the plane.

"Open your mouth." Jennifer Jareau said as she stood there with a thermometer in her hand.

"Someone is going mother hen on the boss now?" Derek snarked at her.

"Would you like it shoved somewhere that would be very impolite of me on this plane?" She smiled sweetly.

Derek's mouth fell open in surprise as he was trying to think of a comeback and JJ put the thermometer under his tongue.

"In two minutes we'll know just how fine you are." Then the thermometer beeped and JJ took it out of his mouth.

"102. 5." "That means you need a trip to the doctor at least when we get back."

Derek started to say something but a really big sneeze interrupted him. He held his head in his hands. "That hurt."

JJ felt bad for him then. He clearly had the flu. She said "Let's move you to the couch and see if you can swallow some Tylenol with some ginger ale." She looked at Rossi who helped her move him along with Prentiss. Then she gave him the drink with two capsules from her purse.

Derek managed to swallow the pills slowly and some of the drink.

"Let's get him comfortable, I'll stay back here and keep an eye on him." Rossi said

JJ nodded. "All right I'm calling Garcia in case we need reinforcements. If his fever doesn't go down I think he should go to the hospital."

"Maybe we need to see who his emergency contact is in his phone."

Derek was huddled in a ball on the couch. Why wouldn't they be quiet and let him sleep. He would feel better when he did. It was probably just a bad cold that needed to run its course that was all. Sometimes though he loved his team they also worried too much about minor things like this. Everybody got run down once in a while and it was cold and flu season.

JJ went back to the front of the plane to call Garcia while Rossi stayed near Derek to keep an eye on him. He was already pale which was unusual for his normal mocha colored skin tone.

"Hey Pen, who is Morgan's emergency contact?"

"Besides me, his mom why, what happened to my chocolate love muffin now?" Garcia replied

"He's got a nasty case of the flu we think and a pretty good fever. If it doesn't go down when we get closer to home we are going to call paramedics and have him taken to the hospital."

"Do what he needs, I'll call Mama Morgan and see if there is anything she does that helps him feel better."

"Thanks Garcia once again you're the best."

"I know but that's why you keep me around."

JJ smiled as she hung up the phone then.

She went back to where Rossi was sitting again. "How is he?"

"His fever is up to 103. I think we should have paramedics on the tarmac when we get there."

"Can hear you." Derek mumbled.

"Then you know you are going to the hospital. "

"Don't like needles." He was quiet then.

Reid said "Is there anyone you would like me to contact to meet you at the hospital?"

"Number three in my phone. Tia is my more than a friend right now."

"Consider it done." Reid replied and moved to another place on the plane with Derek's phone to make the call for his friend.

"If you need to sleep don't fight it kid." Rossi said

"Need a nice shot of Jack Daniels and my tiger to make it better."

"We can get your tiger but the other has to wait for doctors' orders."

Derek moved slowly on the couch. "Everything hurts and I'm hot."

JJ said "Why don't we get some ice packs and put them around him. It can't hurt."

Prentiss went and found a few in the freezer. She wrapped them in some towels from the bathroom. "Here we go. I found three."

JJ and Emily put one of the ice packs near Derek's neck and one under his shirt near his left side. The other was near his back.

Reid said "I'm scared." It was soft.

Rossi replied "Me too but he's tough. We just need to keep him comfortable and calm until he gets some medicine and care when we land."

"I wish this plane would fly faster." Then Reid was quiet again.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor who was treating Derek walked out into the hall about two hours later. "His fever is going down slightly but I need to put in an IV. Could someone help me calm him down so I can do that for him?"

Tia and Penelope went into Derek's room then. Tia went to one side of Derek's bed and Penelope to the other.

"Honey bear I know you don't like needles but the medicine is to bring your fever down. I'm right here." Tia said softly.

"I hate this." Derek groaned.

"I know you do." She gently rubbed his shoulder."

Tia sat there and was quiet for a moment.

"You need to do this to feel better, we'll hold your hands." Garcia told him.

Derek sighed. "Baby Girl you're the best. Help my tiger handle this ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere Derek Thomas Morgan." Tia said softly.

"I've got both of your backs just like you two angelfish have mine." Penelope said.

Tia smiled. "Same goes here Penelope."

"Now let's get you feeling better hot stuff."

The doctor managed to insert the IV into Derek's hand smoothly. "Thank you ladies, if you would like to sit with him a while I ask that you keep him calm and try to get him to take some fluids."

"Sure we can do that."

"Good if you need anything just buzz the nurse's station."

"Okay thank you so much."

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled. She had had Derek in here over the years but not like this. Agent Morgan was a good man.

Tia took off the zip front hoodie she was wearing to reveal a gray shirt with pink stripes on the sleeves as well as her tattoo. Well the one that was public.

She held Derek's hand gently. "Honey bear would you like your pillow from home or your robe?"

"No baby I don't want you to go yet."

Tia sat close to his bed and ran her thumb over the back of his hand gently.

"Thank you angel."

"You're welcome would you like to try a little water?"

"Sure, yeah."

"All right." Tia poured some water into a plastic cup and then put a straw into it. She raised the bed so he could drink and handed him the cup carefully."

Garcia had gone to get some tea for herself and Tia and walked into the room a few minutes later again. "You're already looking better sugar."

"Meds must be working."

"I think so, here's some tea for you Tia."

"Thank you Pen you're the best."

"Anytime."

"Why don't I give you two some alone time. I'm a phone call away and I'll check in tomorrow hot stuff." She patted Derek's arm gently.

"Ok thank you for being so understanding." Tia said.

" Sweetheart if I had a man in my life and he was sick as a dog I would only want to focus on making it better. I know when Derek doesn't feel well that he likes people to let him rest."

"Still thank you for everything really."

"Always you're in this crazy little BAU family and this is what we do." Garcia squeezed Tia's hand gently. "If you need anything you have everyone's numbers now just call."

"That helps a lot so I can update the team."

"Good, I'll also go check on Ice and make sure that sweet kitty isn't too lonely for her human."

"Now why don't you two try and unwind a little? Today has been a really intense one."

Penelope left the room to give them some space.

When she got out into the hall she pulled out her phone and pressed a number. "Drink?"

"I thought you didn't drink", the voice on the other end of the phone said."

"Then I have the wrong number." She gave it back gently.

"I'll be there in ten."

"All right I'll be right outside the emergency room entrance."

"Okay see you soon."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Tia's head lowered down to the bed for a moment.

"Hmm you can have a nap too tiger." Derek told her.

"I know I'm ok."'

"Okay."

"It just makes me remember something."

"I hope it's something good."

"Why I got my tattoo on my arm."

"I don't think you ever told me about that."

"Well after we moved there was a time when I uh cut myself for a while and there was a scar. I got the tattoo when I could for healing. I wanted to put your initial with mine but I didn't know back then if I would ever see you again."

"Oh Tia I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's ok now baby I talked to someone and got help.I just wanted something to cover that area."

"I know but still."

"I wanted you to know so that things could be out there from that time. I spent a long month without music in my room for that one." She smiled

"I threw myself into football when you moved away. And you know the other stuff that happened."

"Oh I see, that explains your tight end." She winked at him.

He smiled. "You'll never change."

"Not likely Derek."

"Babe I'm going to get out of these jeans and then I'll come curl up with you okay?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Good." She went into the bathroom that was connected to Derek's room and changed into some sweats with Special Victims on the back and then found a burgundy tank top for the night and put that on as well.

"Your ass looks great in those pants." He told her.

"Well thank you it has it's moments."

He smiled. "Still me and feeling a lot better."

"Good that means your fever is down or almost gone. Though you sound congested yet honeybear."

She walked over to the bed and curled up on Derek's right side.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek and Tia had pretty much spent the night in his hospital room together . The daylight shift nurse came in and checked his temperature and found it normal. She cleared her throat softly and Tia stirred. " Oh excuse me." Her face got a little pink for a moment.

The nurse said " Good morning. It seems like Agent Morgan's temperature has gone back to normal but he still has some congestion in his nose . I will go aka the doctor about discharging him as long as he takes his Tamiflu and gets plenty of rest and fluids for a few more days. If he pushes too hard it could set him back."

" I'll make sure he behaves himself. I'll be staying with him until he is better. I am sure he will be glad to go home to his own bed and rest better there."

Derek stirred then. " Home?" He asked softly.

" Yes honeybear you can go home. Your fever broke and the nurse is going to see your doctor about getting you out of here. But you need to take it easy and listen to what they say ok?"

He nodded. " I don't feel like doing much else right now." He sniffed a little and reached for a tissue beside him on the bed. He blew his nose for a moment quietly but said " My head feels like it's filled with concrete and feathers. " His voice sounded congested .

Tia touched his arm. " I know baby. This is part of the flu. But I do have some good news for you, after we get dressed, Rossi said we can both come to Little Creek while you recover. He was making a fire and some Italian wedding soup just for you when he checked in last. We just have to wait for the doctor to let you go and then we can make the drive and pick up Ice on the way."

He nodded. " Ok." Then he slowly pulled on the hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants that Garcia had dropped off the previous night. She knew he liked soft things when he was dragging or just not feeling like himself.

Tia smiled when she saw FBI Bomb Squad on the back of Derek's pants.

" See something you like sweetheart?"

" My sweats aren't the only ones with letters on the back of the pants. I think it's cute, we kind of match in a way. And well there is your cute butt."

Derek blushed. " Well when i'm back to myself totally i'll show you what other parts of my anatomy can do tiger."

" That's a definite something to look forward to honeybear." She kissed his cheek gently


	7. Chapter 7

Someone reminded me that Derek Morgan has a wife named Savannah who is a doctor. I am aware but I like the character of Tia that I made so I am using her in my stories as his girlfriend and eventual wife .

Little Creek Virginia , David Rossi's driveway:

Derek stirred when Tia's Jeep stopped and he rubbed the back of his left hand against his nose for a moment .

" Do you need a tissue baby?"

" My nose just feels like there is a tickle in it. Might need a good sneeze but they usually take a while. He found a handkerchief in his hooded sweatshirt pocket and rubbed it under his nostrils. " Let's go inside, seems like a false alarm for now."

Tia had her arm around his waist as they walked to the door .

Dave opened it and said " Welcome, come inside."

Tia smiled and put their bags down and then let Ice out of her kitty carrier gently. The cat walked around slowly and then found Dave's cat Domino to play with down the hall.

" Those two are so cute." Tia said.

Derek walked over to one of the big living room couches and kind of sprawled out on it.

" Here's a blanket Derek, make yourself comfortable."

" Thanks man I appreciate this."

" You need a place to heal kid ."

Tia nodded . " That he does."

Dave said " After you settle in Tia , i'll show you the room Derek likes . I have the soup on simmer and some nice garlic bread ready for the oven to broil a little."

" Thank you Dave. That sounds wonderful. Comfort food always makes it better ."

" Yes it does."

She went back into the living room and sat down on the end of the couch that Derek was laying on near his feet .

" Tiger." He said softly.

" I'm right here."

" Could you hand me some tissues?"

" Sure ." She saw a box on one corner table and gave them to Derek.

He pulled two out of it and his head lifted a little off of the pillow that it was on.

" Come on sneeze." His breath was hitching. " Huhchew." " Huhcheww." Then he sniffed. " Those felt better the tickle was driving me crazy."

He quietly blew his nose and put the tissues in a small waste paper can nearby.

" Bless you Morgan."

He nodded " I was fighting with those for a while."

" Well I think some soup will help your head so why don't we all eat?"

" Let me just wash my hands and i'll meet you at the table." Derek said.

" Sounds good, come on Tia I got some new soup bowls , you can let me know if you like the color."

" All right Dave i'm sure they're nice ."

" I think so i've been waiting a while to use them."

" Well it seems like now is the time."

" You're right."

" Has Derek stayed here before?"

" A few times when he needed a time out. Others on the team have too. But I know he has never been happier than right now with you in his life."

" Good because that's how I feel about him. I can't believe we found each other again."

Dave patted her arm. " Sometimes life just works that way. He needs you, you make him less intense."

" You two talking about me?" Derek winked

" I was just asking him if you had stayed here before." Tia said

" Oh yeah I have a couple times. Dave's dog used to sleep on the foot of the bed that I was in. Mudgie was a sweet dog ."

" What kind?" Tia asked.

" Chocolate lab with a little pit bull mixed in. His favorite was Garcia though." Dave smiled.

" Does anyone or anything that meets Penelope not like her ?" Tia laughed as they walked to the table.

" Pretty much no. Though Kevin Lynch's mother didn't ."

" Who was that ?"

" Penelope's ex boyfriend and almost fiancé. She wasn't ready so he got transferred to another bureau office. His mother said she wouldn't fit in their world anyway or some bullshit like that." Dave commented.

" Anyone who gets lucky enough for Penelope Garcia to love them has a rare thing. She's better off without that in her life."

Derek gave Tia's hand a gentle squeeze for that .

Then they sat down at the table with the soup and garlic bread to eat.

" My grandfather on my dad's side taught me the soup. I premember being just big enough to help roll the meatballs at the counter so I think I was about six. It was the Rossi family remedy for anything. I like it on a rainy night myself."

" I bet you were so cute when you were cooking as a little boy. I can see you in an apron just having so much fun."

Dave smiled. " I did . Probably why I do it now. Helps me unwind and sometimes think through a case or even a book ."

Derek took a slow spoonful of the soup. " This is amazing. One more thing of yours that I could get addicted to besides your eggplant parm."

" Well if you have more of an appetite tommorrow I could be inspired to make a batch ."

" Good, I need real food to get better. Jello and vegetable broth in the hospital just didn't cut it."

Tia patted his hand. " The doctor wanted you to go easy at first but now you can start building your strength again."


	8. Chapter 8

A month later :

Derek returned to work following his recovery from the flu. He was called into Chief Cruz's office again when he walked into the bureau his first full day back.

Garcia said " Derek is in the chiefs office again, why is this giving me a knot in the back of my neck?"

" Because kitten when you worry about I'm it always ends up there." Rossi commeneed.

" He just got back there can't be anything wrong already."

Then a few minutes later Derek walked out of Cruz's office and said " So Penelope what's on deck for today?"

" You're not going to share?" She asked

" Not out here in the bullpen Sunshine. When we go over the case maybe."

The team all headed to the conference room where they found a handsome Hispanic looking man with a little stubble on his face. And an impressive German Shepherd laying at his side on the carpet quietly.

" This is our new team member , Luke Alvez. He comes to us from fugitive apprehension." " He is going to be my assistant unit chief which leaves an open slot on the team for a profiler."

" But I think you'll like who it is and be very famliar with her."

The door that connected to the adjoining room opened and out walked Emily Prentiss.

Garcia put down the clicker and went to give her a hug.

She was casually dressed in a blazer and some dark jeans.

" I'm back. I heard you needed an extra hand here and well I couldn't turn it down."

She held out her hand to Luke and said " Emily Prentiss, chief Alvez."

He replied " Call me Luke everyone, and my dog is Roxy. She and I have been through a lot together. She will protect anyone and everyone on this team should they need it . She is also a trained drug dog besides chasing bad guys."

Morgan said " Emily welcome back. Now get over here and give me a hug."

" Being chief suits you and I hear you went and fell in love."

" It does though I did have a nasty case of the flu recently and Tia's my balance. I want you to meet her soon." Derek replied.

" Good then we will. Now let's get to work ."

They began to go over the case and Luke found himself watching the woman with the clicker who was dressed in bright blue. He liked the purple streak on the side of her hair. But she was good at giving the facts of the case and he knew their technical analyst on this team.

They finished and got ready to go to Oklahoma City .

Luke said " Excuse me what is your name?" When he looked at Garcia who was adding honey to her tea.

" I'm Penelope Garcia." " You have a beautiful doggie and if you need someone to walk her when you're away i'm available."

Roxy walked over and sniffed Penelope's hand and then licked it.

" Oh hi Roxy girl." She rubbed the dogs ears gently.

" Usually she takes a bit to warm to new people." Luke smiled

" Well she's never met Penelope Garcia before." Rossi joked.

" Clearly my dog has already made a new friend."

" She couldn't have a better one."


End file.
